I Will Make You
by TakeBackToTheStart
Summary: First Story sorry if it is bad One-shot Set among 4X14 Right After Quinn Leaves Santana in The Hotel Room From The Wedding' Of Emma and Wills what happens when she runs into someone that night and turn for the worst - Warning Rape


**WARNING RAPE I WILL NOT WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME JUST ONE TIME THING**

Quinn who can barley walk made her way toward

the door hoping no one will see her she peak

the door open and look both ways then slipped

out toward the elevator she could not believe

what she did with her friend unsure if she

like it but Quinn knew it was just an one-time

thing noting serious she look-like a mess

she did not feel like even going back

downstairs to the party she was just going to

head home she thought as she wait at the

elevator.''Fuck come on'' Quinn groaned  
she was going to walk in when she fell backto the ground.

''Crap sorry Quinn'' Sam told Quinn as he

help her up  
''Man Sam What...I Mean..What are you doing

up here''  
''I Should be asking you'' Sam smiled at

Quinn  
''Shut up asshole''  
'' so tell when you and Santana were fuck buddy

now'' Sam said with a chuckle  
''What..do you mean'' Quinn gasped as her face

got red  
''I saw you two on the dance floor dancing

then head here''  
''so what we just dance and for you

information Sam we came up here not to fuck or

have sex or any or that'' Quinn said With

Angry  
''Just a question Fabray no need to get mad''

Sam said  
''while why are you up here huh, Sam'' Quinn

pointed out to him  
''Came to look for you''  
''Why''  
''Cause i care about you still even if were

not together''  
''Well...I guess thank for..um...caring about me?''

Quinn smiled red once again

''While...I better get going''  
''Wait where are you going'' Sam added as he

pull Quinn hand  
''Home it been a long night for me''  
''Wait you can fuck a girl but you will not let me fuck you''

Sam said as he pin Quinn against the wall and kiss Quinn on the neck  
''Sam... What was that for you bitch?'' Quinn said as her face look puzzled  
''have sex with me'' Sam whispered again as he kiss her  
Quinn could not believe Sam right now really  
she thought she felt somewhat hurt at this.  
''Really Sam I was stupid enough to have sex  
with puck and get pregnant and you are dating someone ass and you ask to have sex with me!'' Quinn shrieked at him  
''Come you know you want me inside you Quinn'' Sam said as he had try to get Quinn but she pull away  
''NO you be keep your voice down Sam cannot believe you right now''  
'' you know what you are a MAN SLUT yea are after you left and became a striper who has fucked almost every old hag in the place and hey  
Sam just look at Quinn for a Quinn  
was pissed at him

''You know what Quinn if you do not want it I will find  
a way to make you'' Sam burst out at her as he garb her arms  
''Oh like you scare me Sam'' Quinn Laugh she pushed him off

her.  
''SEE YOU LATER SAM'' Quinn yelled at him she walk in the

elevator.  
Sam look at her with evil smile as the door closed.  
To Tell The Truth Quinn was Scared of Sam he seems so serious

she felt a chill ran down her back the way Sam look when he

said that to her ''if you do not want to I will find a way to

make you'' Quinn played the moment in her head over and over

until she reach the lobby she made way to the only car in the parking lot no one seem to be on the top floor she walk to her little red car she unlocks the door  
and slip into the front seat

Quinn felt tired she closed her eyes for a while she was falling asleep but then she was awake when she felt two big hands cover her mouth. Quinn went nuts

she kick her legs scream but she had stop after she knew who it was.  
''Sa...mm''' Quinn sobbed as tears run down her face  
Quinn was cying now Sam move the gun closes to her head.  
''Just be silence it will soon be over'' Sam whispered to her  
Sam got off from the backseat and tie Quinn hands and legs with rope and tape her mouth. Quinn felt her face hit seat and door slam behind her she saw Sam

look at her touching her legs. Sam got in the car in drove off. it felt like hours for Quinn she had a million of thoughts in her head was Sam going to kill her

or rape her and kill her Fear was taking over Quinn. she stopped and told her self that it just Sam being Sam playing around with her he goes to drive for a

while then take her home she thought everything is going to be okay. Sam had just enter the Park by were she lived by. Sam was not sure what to do he

thought for a while then exit the car and drag quinn  
deep in and finally just throw her in the floor.  
''S...Sam what do you want''  
Sam let out A brutal laugh  
''You are really ask that question Quinn'' Sam laugh again and Quinn just keep crying now. Sam grab her hair'' listen little bitch you can scream all you want

no-one will hear you''Sam wasted no time to get Quinn naked soon her pink dress was off and quinn lie naked in the drit she felt nasty her whole body was

full of sand. Sam grabbed her tits and squeezed the plumb in to little cones. Sam took one of her tits in his mouth and began to suck and bite at it while he

finger at her pussy Sam got his cock and He rubbed his large cock against her vagina Sam kept rubbing it Quinn tried to keep in the moan every time he put

his cock at the tip of her she did not want it but Quinn could not take it.  
''S...aa.m...mmhh'' Quinn moaned  
''You like that huh Quinn don't you bitch''  
Quinn couldn't help it but she did love it but no it was wrong she did not want it like this'' FUCK SAM STOP PLEASE''  
Sam just fingered her slit, running his hand up and down her crotch. Sam got up got Quinn by her hair and down on her knees Quinn tried to fight but Sam

was more strong Quinn eyes were red along with her cheeks. Quinn look at Sam -who had a big grin on his face Sam pull down his pants and in front of

Quinn was 9-inch Cock. her eyes went big and Quinn was amazed that a white boy can have a big dick like that not even puck was not like that. Quinn was

trying to avoid it but his hard thick penis was slapping her face. Sam shoved his dick in Quinn he did not care if the poor girl was gagging and choking on it he

keep move his hips fast . ''suck it, bitch'' Sam. Quinn felt sick she wanted to throw up Sam was thrust in her mouth between her soft pink lips ''fuck Quinn you

like that'' quinn felt so fat her body all in the open she felt the way she did the day she slept with puck.  
quinn had saliva come down at the edge of her mouth she kept crying she can feel Sam's hair on her face every time he pushed in her mouth it was so hard

but it feel so good to gripped her hair tight which made quinn scream. sam movement was faster. ''Ohh yeah baby, suck my cock! Get ready to deep

throat it Quinn ''fall to the ground Sam turn her around to find her pussy all wet then bent over placed his knife in her face. ''dam you must like my cock in

your mouth huh, fabray because your all wet'' quinn was embarsed now she soon knew that sam was right she felt wet. sam garb her push her on the car and

was eating tounge felt so amazing quinn moan so loud as sam move inside her quinn was not crying anymore she screaming in pleasure ''FUCK FUCK

FUCK ''Quinn cry out she almost fainted on how Sam was she had never really had sex like this. Sam stood and licked her slit for a while Then Sam grabbed her

long Blond hair and pined her on the floor. Quinn was not sure to be scared or just lay here and take it. Sam turn Quinn over. Quinn thought he was going to

use lube or something but no sam was going hardcore here he was going not going to use anything but his penis and her Quinn look as Sam as put the head

of his cock lining up with her slit he then began to move slow. Quinn look at Sam who looked back he bend over and  
whisper ''Fight I Kill you''. Sam without warning pumping inside her Sam moan lows as he slaw inside her Quinn would make a little mouse likes sound each

time Sam push. ''Fuck that sound so cute Quinn it just turn me on more'' Quinn just kept crying and felt her body twitch as Sam kept raping her. Quinn was

embarrassed to be out like this in the open she hated Sam for doing this to her but he did not care for her. Quinn breast were swinging in the air she can feel

his balls at her bottom area and his cold legs as he move in pace. he placed both hands back on her hips now at a fast movement. ''Ohhh

Quin...Quinn..your...soooo...soooooo...tight...mmhhh...'' ''oh wait I mean... Lucy'' Sam said like a Bully to Her''. She felt her body feel light as a cloud and her

Large Butt bounced as he kept moving she just wanted it to be over. ''Oh Shit Fuck I'm...I'm Coming'' Sam said ''Oh Sam Please don't cum inside me please...Oh

Sa...Sammy please do not I am begging you'' Quinn scream out to him ''Sorry cannot promise you'' Sam winked at her. Quinn put her head back and was  
crying

more. Sam slammed his cock in her ''Fuck...Ohhh...OOOHHH..YES QUINN FUCK YES OHHH...YES Quinn'' Sam scream as he came inside her Quinn was fill with

his warm cum Sam got up pulling up his pants well Quinn layed crying with her hands in her face Sam look at Quinn laughing. ''Thanks for sex Fabray hope it

felt well as for me for you'' Quinn cried even more as Sam walk away heading toward the car ''I GOING TO COPS AND GET YOUR ASS IN JAIL'' Quinn

screamed at Sam she had tried getting up but fell because on how hard Sam push she could not stand ''Quinn do you think anyone is going to believe you''

Sam said while walk toward her ''Fuck you'' she said soft to him Sam got up and got in the car and drove off Quinn lied naked in the cold air

''HHHEEELLLPPPP!'' Quinn screamed in the night sky in tears.


End file.
